freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Easter Eggi
Easter Eggi - mianem tym określa się rzecz pojawiającą się w książkach, filmach lub grach. Są to "smaczki", nawiązania, żarty lub zwykłe urozmaicenia w tym przypadku dotyczące gry Five Nights at Freddy's. Easter Eggi są powiązane z halucynacjami, które w odróżnieniu od Easter Eggów w historii są widziane postać, w którą się wcielamy w danym momencie. FNaF 1= FNaF 1 Easter Eggi Tryb 1/9/8/7 Gdy w nocy customowej ustawimy A.I. animatroników na 1 dla Freddy'ego, 9 dla Bonnie'go, 8 dla Chici i 7 dla Foxy'ego w wersji od 1.13, po kliknięciu READY zostaniemy zjumpscare'owani przez Golden Freddy'ego. Sama gra ulegnie carsh'u i się wyłączy (również w mobilnej wersji). Zostało to wprowadzone dopiero w aktualizacji 1.13, ponieważ Scott chciał uciszyć plotki dotyczące innego zakończenia, którego w rzeczywistości nie było. 1987_Custom_AI.png Cupcake w biurze Cupcake w biurze to dokładna kopia cupcake'a Chici,kiedyś krążyły plotki o tym mruga oczami, lub atakuje. Ruszające się głowy animatroników Animatroniki(Bonnie i Chica) kiedy podejdą do rogu określonych korytarzy to po nocy 3 to trzęsą im się głowy i otwierają szczęki.Jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie lub dowód do tego co było napisane na wycinkach gazet-2 dzieci została zamordowana w kostiumach animatroników i te ofiary stały się prawdopodobnie Chicą oraz Bonnie'm. Nos Freddy'ego Jeżeli klikniemy na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie w biurze, gdzie z resztą kompani występuje na scenie, wyda on dźwięk piszczącej zabawki. center Śpiewający Foxy Czasem Foxy może zacząć podśpiewywać. Śpiewa tylko wtedy, gdy jest zakryty za zasłoną w Pirackim Kąciku. Nie wiadomo, co powoduje u niego takie zachowanie, ale wiadomo, że może to robić nawet wtedy, gdy skończy się energia. center Halucynacje Golden Freddy Golden Freddy jest uważany za halucynację. Pojawia się po tym, jak zobaczymy jego plakat w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza zamiast plakatu Freddy'ego. Najpierw wyda przyspieszony dźwięk śmiechu Freddy'ego a następnie, gdy ściągniemy kamery - pojawi się w biurze. Towarzyszyć mu będą inne halucynacje, które możemy zobaczyć również w losowych momentach gry. Jeżeli odpowiednio nie zareagujemy, Golden Freddy zjumpscare'uje nas crash'ując przy tym grę. 540.png|Plakat z Golden Freddy'm w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza Golden freddy1.png|Golden Freddy pozycja w biurze Freddy z przekrwionymi oczami Jednym z elementów halucynacji Golden Freddy'ego jest halucynacja Freddy'ego z przekrwionymi oczami. Może ona pojawić się również przykładowo podczas uruchamiani gry, przed załadowaniem się nocy lub po jej przegraniu. Tą halucynację jak kilka innych możemy spotkać również w losowym momencie gry. Bloody eyes freddy halucynacja.png Bezoki Bonnie Jednym z elementów halucynacji Golden Freddy'ego jest halucynacja bezokiego Bonnie'go, któremu po jakimś czasie pojawiają się oczy ale endoszkieletu. Może ona pojawić się również przykładowo podczas uruchamiani gry, przed załadowaniem się nocy lub po jej przegraniu. Tą halucynację jak kilka innych możemy spotkać również w losowym momencie gry. Eyelessbonnie.png|Bezoki Bonnie Bonnie halucynacja.png|Bonnie z oczami endoszkieletu IT'S ME Jednym z elementów halucynacji Golden Freddy'ego jest halucynacja IT'S ME. Pojawia się ona również we Wschodnim Korytarzu, zamiast plakatów animatroników i na tabliczce w Pirackim Kąciku, gdzie IT'S ME zastępuje napis Sorry! Out of Order! tylko wtedy, kiedy Foxy opuści Piracki Kącik. Itsme down.png|'IT'S ME' na dole Itsme up.png|'IT'S ME' na górze TO JA.png|'IT'S ME' we Wschodnim Korytarzu 553.png|'IT'S ME' na tabliczce w Pirackim Kąciku Bonnie w magazynie Czasami, gdy Bonnie będzie w magazynie, można ujrzeć halucynację Bonnie'go, który będzie patrzeć się nam prosto w kamerę oczami endoszkieletu. Bonnie patrzący w kamerę.png Endoszkielet i maski robotów W magazynie może dojść do jeszcze jednej halucynacji mianowicie takiej, w której endoszkielet tam siedzący oraz maski będące najbliżej niego zaczną się patrzyć w naszą stronę. Halucynacja występuje, gdy nikogo nie ma w tym pomieszczeniu. Endoszkielet look at you halucynacja.png Freddy wyrywający sobie twarz Zamiast standardowego plakatu Freddy'ego w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza możemy ujrzeć Freddy'ego, który wyrywa sobie twarz. Freddy zachodni plakat halucynacja.png Wycinki z gazet W Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza czasem można ujrzeć wycinki z gazet zastępujące regulamin holu. Są w nich zawarte informacje przydatne w odgadywaniu fabuły gry. IWSZD1.png IWSZD2.png IWSZD3.png IWSZD4.png Cienie Dość często, gdy Bonnie lub Chica są w Jadalni, można ujrzeć ich cienie, które zalicza się do halucynacji, z powodu różnic w kształcie ciała. Bonnie jadalnia halucynacja.png|Cień Bonnie'go Chica jadalnia halucynacja.png|Cień Chici Plakat płaczących dzieci Czasami zamiast plakatów animatroników na ścianie Wschodniego Korytarza można ujrzeć 3 plakaty płaczących dzieci, które przez dłuższy czas były powiązanie z Marionetką. Puppet easter egg fnaf 1.png |-|FNaF 2= FNaF 2 Easter Eggi Death Screen'y Czasami, gdy będziemy włączać grę, zaczniemy noc lub właśnie ją przegramy, możemy ujrzeć tzw. "Death Screen'y". Przedstawiają one Old Foxy'ego, Old Freddy'ego lub Toy Bonnie'go bez oczu. Foxy death screen.png|Foxy Death Screen Freddy death screen.png|Freddy Death Screen Toy bonnie death screen.png|Toy Bonnie Death Screen Nos Toy Freddy'ego Jeżeli klikniemy na nos Toy Freddy'ego na plakacie w biurze "CELEBRATE", wyda on dźwięk piszczącej zabawki. center Halucynacje Balloon Girl Dość rzadko możemy ujrzeć pod swoim stołem Balloon Girl zwaną częściej JJ (JayJay). Ten Easter Egg może być również zaliczany jako halucynacja. Balloon_Boy_Under_Desk.png|Balloon Girl w grze (pod stołem na samym dole) Jj.png|Balloon Girl cała tekstura Golden Freddy Golden Freddy w tej grze jest po części uważany za halucynację, chociaż dziwne jest to, że możemy mu ustawić A.I. podczas Nocy Customowej. Pojawia się od Nocy 6 w losowych momentach. Może pojawić się w korytarzu jako sama głowa lub w biurze siedząc jak jego następnik w FNaF 1. Aby uniknąć jego ataku należy na założyć i ściągnąć maskę (wcześniej nie świecąc latarką), gdy jest w biurze i założyć i ściągnąć maskę, gdy tylko zobaczymy go w korytarzu. FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy.png|Golden Freddy pozycja w biurze Gf w korytarzu.png|Golden Freddy pozycja w korytarzu Gf custom night.png|Golden Freddy w Nocy Customowej Gf minigame.png|Golden Freddy w minigrze "SAVE THEM" Gf minigame2.png|Golden Freddy w minigrze "SAVE THEM" Withered Golden Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Golden Freddy Jumpscare Ruch Marionetki Ruch i przemieszczanie się Marionetki jest uznawane za halucynację. Według teorii mówiącej o tym, że cały FNaF jest snem, Marionetka symbolizuje dziecko, które zostało ugryzione przez Fredbear'a podczas The Bite of '83. Marionetka ma moc ożywiania zabitych dzieci. Dowodem na to jest minigra "Give Gifs, Give Life". Występuje ona jeszcze w "SAVE THEM" i prowadzi Freddy'ego do Zakątka Nagród. Krążą teorie, że w lewym oku Marionetki podczas jumpscare'u widać jakieś dodatkowe oko. Gdy zaniedbamy nakręcanie Music Box'a i ona ją opuści, gdy będziemy "spamować" światłem w Main Hall możemy ujrzeć halucynacje pojawianie się jej w różnych pozycjach. Wraca ona we FNaF'ie 3 i pojawia się w minigrze "Happiest Day" oraz prawdopodobnie w postaci płaczącego dziecka w "Mangle's Quest". Co do płacącego dziecka: Marionetka często jest powiązywana z plakatami płaczących dzieci we FNaF'ie 1 i płaczącym dzieckiem w minigrze "Take Cake to the Children". Marionetka wychodzi z Pudełka faza1.png|Marionetka wychodzi z pudełka w Zakątku Nagród Faza 1 Marionetka wychodzi z Pudełka faza2.png|Marionetka wychodzi z pudełka w Zakątku Nagród Faza 2 No marionette.png|Marionetka wyszła z pudełka Puppet hallway1.png|Marionetka w Głównej Hali pozycja 1 Puppet hallway2.png|Marionetka w Głównej Hali pozycja 2 Puppet hallway3.png|Marionetka w Głównej Hali pozycja 3 PuppetStrings.png|Nieużywana textura Marionetki Marionetka textura.png|Kolejna prawdopodobnie nieużywana textura Marionetki Marionetka w po nocnej scene noc 4.png|Marionetka w Przed nocnej scence Marionetka.png|Marionetka w minigrze HELP THEM Puppetkid.png|Dziecko reprezentujące Marionetkę w minigrze HAPPIEST DAY Puppet's mask.png|Maska Marionetki Crying_Puppet.png|Płacząca Marionetka Puppet easter egg fnaf 1.png|Easter Egg - Marionetka we FNaF 1 Marionetka Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Marionetki Ruch Balloon Boy'a Ruch i przemieszczanie się Balloon Boy'a jest uznawane za halucynację. Balloon Boy służy jedynie do witania gości słowami "HI" lub "HALLO" oraz (jak sama nazwa mówi) prawdopodobnie rozdawania balonów. BB.png|Balloon Boy Bb2.png|Balloon Boy w Sali Gier Bb1.png|Balloon Boy w Sali Gier bez światła Bb5.png|Balloon Boy w lewym szybie wentylacyjnym z widoku Monitora Bb6.png|Balloon Boy w lewym szybie wentylacyjnym z widoku biura Bb7.png|Balloon Boy w biurze Bb custom night.png|Balloon Boy w [[Noc 7|Nocy Customowej Paper Plate Boy Przemieszczenie się Paper Plate Boy'a jest halucynacją, gdyż jest on jedynie ozdobą. Dużo się mówi o tym, że jest przynoszony przez Chicę. Party Room 4.png|Paper Plate Boy w Pokoju Imprez PPB.png|Brak Paper Plate Boy'a w Pokoju Imprez Paperpal.png|Paper Plate Boy'a textura w biurze Shadow Bonnie Shadow Bonnie pojawia się bardzo rzadko w biurze. Gdy się tam pojawi, crash'uje grę, albo ją poprostu wyłącza. Teorie mówią, że jest to jeden z pracowników, który zatrzasną się w stroju Spring Bonnie'go. center|thumb Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy, tak samo jak Shadow Bonnie, jest halucynacją. Od nocy 3 Informacja Niepotwierdzona, gdy będziemy ciągle świecić latarką w Parts & Service, może się pojawić na miejscu Bonnie'go. Teorie mówią, że jest to jeden z pracowników, który zatrzasną się w stroju Fredbear'a lub Golden Freddy'ego. Chadow Freddy.png Endoszkielet Kolejna halucynacja, jednak w porównaniu do poprzednich nie atakuje gracza i nie crash'uje gry, tylko zbliża się do biura bezpośrednio jednak do niego nie wchodząc. Może się pojawić, gdy nie nakręcimy Pozytywki i zacznie do nas zmierzać Marionetka,lub w dowolnej nocy rzadko kiedy przez 10-12 sekund nie będziemy nakręcać music boxa. Endoszkielet może stanąć wtedy przed jej pudełkiem. Zdarza się również, że spotka się go w Lewej Wentylacji. Sprzyja on wtedy graczowi, gdyż nie pozwala przez jakiś czas wejść do niej innym animatronikom,lecz też może trochę utrudnić rozgrywkę, bo kiedy wejdzie do wentylacji kiedy jest tam inny animatronik, bez ostrzeżenia wpuszcza go do biura. Szkielet w Zakątku Nagród.png|Endoszkielet w Zakątku Nagród EndoskeletonInTheLeftVent.png|Endoszkielet w Lewej Wentylacji Przed nocne scenki Sny lub halucynacje (w plikach gry "Dream") pojawiające się przed niektórymi nocami. Jesteśmy w niej Freddy'im i obracamy głową to w lewo to w prawo patrząc na Bonnie'go i Chicę. W dwóch ostatnich mamy okazję zobaczyć Golden Freddy'ego i Marionetkę. Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 1 i 4.png|Bonnie w przed nocnej scence z nocy 1 i 4 Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 1 i 4.png|Chica w przed nocnej scence z nocy 1 i 4 Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 2.png|Bonnie w przed nocnej scence z nocy 2 Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 2.png|Chica w przed nocnej scence z nocy 2 Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 3.png|Bonnie w przed nocnej scence z nocy 3 Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 3.png|Chica w przed nocnej scenie z nocy 3 Złoty Freddy w po nocnej scence po nocy 3.png|Golden Freddy w przed nocnej scence z nocy 3 Marionetka w po nocnej scene noc 4.png|Marionetka w przed nocnej scence z nocy 4 Mask przed nocne scenki.png|Maska FReddy'ego w przed nocnej scence Przed nocne scenki background.png|Tło przed nocnych scen |-|FNaF 3= FNaF 3 Easter Eggi Death Screen'y Podobnie jak w poprzednich wersjach gry we FNaF 3 również występuję Death Screen'y, które również pojawiają się przed uruchomieniem gry, przed rozpoczęciem nocy lub po jej przegraniu. Springtrap death screen.png|Springtrap Death Screen Springtrap death screen2.png|Springtrap Death Screen Springtrap death screen3.png|Springtrap Death Screen Nos Freddy'ego Jeżeli klikniemy na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie w biurze, wyda on dźwięk piszczącej zabawki. center Mapa Domu Strachów Sama mapa gry przypomina odwróconą postać z awatara Scotta - Animdude. Fnaf 3 fazbears fright.gif|Mapa Pobrane (2).jpg|Animdude Możliwośći wejścia do ukrytych minigierek Mechaniki pozwalające wejść do minigierek także są Easter Egg'ami: -możliwość wejścia do minigierki Balloon Boy'a-kliknięcie na jego rysunek i pod koniec chodzenie po zgliczowanym świecie i spotkanie 3 płaczących dusz Balloon Boy'a. -możliwość wejścia do minigierki Mangle-na automacie na CAM 07 trzeba kliknąć przyciski w odpowiedniej kolejności,a potem się steruje częściami Mangle i chodzi się w prużni. -możliwość wejścia do minigierki Toy Chici-zbieranie Phantom Cupcake'ów na różnych kamerach(4). -możliwość wejścia do minigierki Golden Freddiego/Fredbear'a-kafelki w środkowej stronie biura to przryciski w liczbie od 1 do 9 i trzeba wklikać na nich kod 395248,wchodzimy do minigierki i przechodzimy między ,,światami,, i w jednym z miejsc znika 1 dziecko. -możliwość wejścia do minigierki Shadow Bonnie'go-kliknięcie na jego znikąd pojawiającą się figurkę w biurze i po wejściu do m.gierki przechodzimy pomiędzy innymi spotkanymi wcześniej. -możliwość wejścia do minigierki Marionetki-HAPPIEST DAY-kliknięcie na mało widoczny plakat Marionetki na CAM 03. Halucynacje Paperpals Podobnie jak we FNaF'ie 2 z Paper Plate Boy'em, na ścianach mogą pojawić Paperpals'y prezentujące prawdopodobnie Freddy'ego i Bonnie'go. Freddy paperpal.png|Freddy Paperpal Papierowy Bonnie.png|Bonnie Paperpal Zmienne plakaty Na kilku kamerach mogą się zmieniać plakaty. Spring bonnie i freddy cam2 2.png|Inne plakaty na CAM02 ze światłem Spring bonnie i freddy cam2.png|Inne plakaty na CAM02 bez światła Cam04CupcakeA.png|Różowy Cupcake na CAM04 Cam04CupcakeB.png|Złoty Cupcake na CAM04 Spring bonnie cam10.png|Plakat Spring Bonnie'go na CAM10 Purple Freddy Purple Freddy pojawia się tylko w minigrach po nocnych i prowadzi Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go, Chicę i Foxy'ego do Save Room'u Purple freddy minigame move.gif "Shadow Bonnie" Shadow Bonnie pojawia się w minigrze "Shadow Bonnie Minigame". Uznawany jest za halucynację, ponieważ żadna postać z tej minigry nie reaguje na niego. Prawdopodobnie ma możliwość cofania się w czasie. SB.gif Phantom Freddy/Golden Freddy? Czasami po lewej stronie biura może pojawić się Phantom Golden Freddy. Phantom golden freddy office fnaf3.png Phantomy Na ogół wszystkie Phantom Animatroniki są halucynacjami oraz ich miejsca pokazywania się. Phantomfoxy.png|Phantom Foxy Phantomfreddy.png|Phantom Freddy Phantom puppet.png|Phantom Marionetka Phantomchica.png|Phantom Chica Phantombb.png|Phantom Balloon Boy Phantom Mangle Jumpscare.png|Phantom Mangle za szybą biura PhantomBBCloseUp.png|Phantom Balloon Boy na kamerach FNAF3Mangle.png|Phantom Mangle na CAM04 Marionetka08.png|Phantom Marionetka na CAM08 Marionetka W CAM 8.png|Phantom Marionetka na CAM08 Marionetka083.png|Phantom Marionetka na CAM08 Pchica07.png|Phantom Chica na CAM07 388.png|Phantom Chica na CAM07 Pchica073.png|Phantom Chica na CAM07 |-|FNaF 4= W budowie... Purple Guy Kiedy w trzeciej minigrze jest się przy back roomie,pójdzie się o kilka kroków do przodu do kolejnego pokoju i się wróci do poprzedniego pokoju,możemy tam zastać Purple Guy'a pomagającego założyć pracownikowi kostium Spring Bonnie'go. Elementy szpitalne Czasem na stoliku obok łóżka może się pojawić kroplówka,tabletki lub kwiaty-przedmioty świadczące o czyimś ciężkim stanie. Nightmare'y Koszmarne animatroniki to wyobrażenie dziecka ugryzionego przez Fredbear'a. Mangle w pokoju dziewczynki W pokoju (po prawej stronie)na podłodze leży rozłożona Mangle, w prawdopodobnie pokoju dziewczynki czym można się sugerować patrząc na wystrój i ozdoby. Toy Animatroniki w 1983 Dziewczynka na placu zabaw bawiła się zabawkowymi toy Animatronikami i bohater zobaczył Toy Chicę bez dzioba, co może oznaczać, że może to dziecko to Jeremy i dlatego widzi Toy Chicę bez dzioba. |-|FNaF SL= W budowie... 1. W Nocy 1-4 W Controle Module na górze Znajduje się Maska Ennarda a 5 nocy już nie, ale może ją zastąpić maska Lolbita... 2. Gdy klikniemy na nos Ennarda w Control Module on zapiszczy 3. Przez Menu Extra możemy się dostać do minigierki z Baby 4. Nazwa animatroników ,,Funtime" bierze się od nazwy ,,Fun time" czyli po polsku ,,Czas zabawy." Bidybab w windzie W plikach znajduje się też grafika Bidybab'a, który wygląda do nas przez okienko w windzie. Ta sama textura może ukazać się za szybą w Circus Control. center|thumb|[[Bidybab za windą]] Nieoświetlony Bidybab W plikach znajduje się również grafika nieoświetlonego Bidybab'a. Pokazuje się czasami podczas scen w domu Aftona po prawej stronie. center|thumb|Nieoświetlony [[Bidybab]] Yenndo W plikach są grafiki Yenndo. Krążą spekulacje, że pojawiał się w Funtime Auditorium. Yenndo w plikach.png Yenndo w plikach 2.png Yenndo w plikach 3.png Maska w Control Module W plikach gry znajduje się maska Ennard'a. Znika ona podczas nocy 5. Zamiast niej może się pojawić czasem maska Lolbit'a. Ennard mask.png|Maska Ennard'a 1827.png|Maska Lolbit'a Bez oświetlenia W plikach gry znajduje się też grafika przedstawiająca nieoświetloną Minireenę. Może ona ukazać się czasami podczas scen w domu Aftona po lewej stronie. thumb|center|[[Minireena bez oświetlenia]] Minireena w Control Module W plikach gry znajdują się również pliki animacji obracającej się Minireeny. Animacja ta pojawi się czasami w Control Module. thumb|center|[[Minireena w Control Module]] Kategoria:Mechanika gry Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL